Reconciliacion
by Runne
Summary: Eren está molesto porque su Heicho, hace varios días que no le dirige la palabra, pero esta decidió a enfrentarlo para arreglar la situación ¡Y de ese día no pasa!


Desde hace algún tiempo, el cabo Levi y el soldado raso Eren, han estado manteniendo una relación, se podría decir del tipo amorosa, a escondidas de todos. Incluso los amigos más cercanos de Eren, como la implacable Mikasa y el analítico Armin… bueno no ignoraban completamente esta relación, pero fingían muy bien no saber nada al respecto, pues Eren no les había contado nada y ellos tampoco se habían atrevido a preguntarle.

Ese día, como varios anteriores, específicamente una semana, el castaño estaba de muy mal humor. ¿La razón? Pues "su heicho" llevaba varios días ignorándolo abismalmente. Ni siquiera le dedicaba un "buenos días", lo único que obtenía de su superior era una mirada tan gélida, que sería capaz de helar al titán colosal en un segundo dejándolo como un pedazo de hielo gigante. ¿Por qué esta repentina actitud? Bueno... si le preguntaban al joven de ojos aguamarina, a su juicio él no había hecho nada malo, aunque tal vez se deba a lo sucedido en su última sesión de sexo. En el fulgor de la situación y con sus sentidos bloqueados por el placer, el joven castaño había introducido sus dedos en el pelinegro, y este lo había disfrutado, pero en algún momento el mayor al darse cuenta de que las posiciones estaban cambiando, se molestó golpeando al menor arrojándolo lejos, se vistió apresuradamente y al final se fue de la habitación.

El ojiaguamarina no entendía la situación, todavía no sabía el porqué de que "su heicho" lo trataba tan fríamente, sin embargo ya estaba cansándose de la situación; esta noche iría a la habitación del pelinegro y lo confrontaría.

Ya al final de la tarde, cuando el entrenamiento había terminado, llamaron a los jovenes soldados para cenar, el castaño se emociono, al fin después de todo el día, podría ver al pelinegro. Sin embargo luego de que todos terminaron de acomodarse en sus puestos para comenzar a comer, el ojioliva no apareció. Eso molesto al ojiaguamarina, cosa que no pasaron desapercibida Armin y Mikasa. El rubio y la morena se dieron una mirada de complicidad y luego el mas bajo se decidió a preguntar.

-Eren, ¿qué te ocurre? - pregunto el rubio observando como su amigo deborava su cena, sin apartar su cara de pocos amigos de la entrada del comedor, murmurando algo inentendible.

El joven titan, como saliendo de un pequeño trance, se sorprendió un poco. -Nada Armin, por que lo preguntas?- respondió el castaño ocultando lo mas que pudo su enojo.

-Por nada... - respondió el ojiazul fingiendo una sonrisa, y luego continuo con su cena.

Al poco tiempo, el joven titan ya había terminado de comer y salio rápidamente del lugar. Tenia que encontrarlo, tenia que hablar con él. El primer lugar donde se le ocurrió buscarlo fue en su cuarto. Se paro frente a la puerta, soltó un suspiro buscando relajarse y luego toco la puerta firmemente dos veces. Espero un momento y luego escucho la respuesta desde adentro -¡Adelante!- el joven se tenso a penas escucho la voz. Tomo el picaporte y decidido entro a la habitación -Con permiso!- saludo al entrar y luego cerro la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?- pregunto el pelinegro a penas reconocio a quien pertenecía la voz. El cabo se encontraba recostado en una silla, sus piernas estaban extendidas y cruzadas, sus talones reposaban en el marco de la ventana. Estaba desarreglado, de su uniforme solo queban sus botas, su pantalón y su camisa que estaba desabrocha dejando ver su marcado abdomen por los constantes entrenamientos. Levanto su mano y acomodo su cabello hacia atrás - ¡ey! mocoso, deja de babearte- solto el mayor pedantemente, aun asi satisfecho por saber que tenia ese efecto en el castaño.

-¡L-lo siento señor! ... pero con todo respeto, se ve apetecible-

-No has respondido mi pregunta soldado!- espeto el pelinegro levantándose y caminando lentamente hacia el menor.

-Levi... necesitamos hablar... - pronuncio un poco nervioso el ojiaguamarina.

El mayor poso su mano en la mejilla del joven -¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? -

El menor tomo la mano de su superior, añoraba tanto sus caricias -Levi, me has estado ignorando durante una semana... - El ojioliva no respondió -Levi... ¿hice algo que te molestara? - termino bajando la mirada. Por su parte el mayor se soltó del agarre y tomó al castaño de la chaqueta del uniforme atrayendolo hacia si, uniendo sus labios bruscamente, el tan añorado contacto, hizo estragos automáticamente en sus cuerpos, sus bocas se abrieron al mismo instante que sintieron al otro, comenzando una danza de lenguas, desgustandose mutuamente, el mayor soltó su agarre poco a poco, bajando sus manos hasta la cintura del ojiaguamarina pegando más sus cuerpos, el castaño doblo un poco sus rodillas, y enrrozco sus brazos al cuello del pelinegro. Se besaron apasionadamente, con hambre del otro dejando notar claramente cuanto se habían extrañado. Luego de unos minutos besándose, se separaron por la bendita falta de oxígeno.

-Heicho... - comenzó el menor respirando agitadamente, aun le costaba matenerle el paso al mayor.

-Dime Eren... - contesto el pelinegro.

-Te Amo Levi- continuo, y seguido abrazo al mas bajo fuertemente, como si alguien se lo quisiera arrebatar.

-Eren... - dejo salir el mas bajo un poco sorprendido y luego también correspondió el abrazo. -Eren- comenzó de nuevo el ojioliva -Quiero que lo hagas- termino tomando al menor de los hombros y viéndolo seriamente.

-Le-Levi! - dejo escapar un poco sorprendido y sonrrojandose por completo. El menor bajo la mirada y se alejo un poco del pelinegro, para sentarse en la cama, se quito las botas y las correas del equipo de maniobras tridimensional, se bajo el pantalón junto con su ropa interior y se coloco en cuarto sobre la cama. – ¿Así… Heicho? - pregunto apenado mientras con una mano, separaba sus glúteos dejandole una perfecta vista al mayor.

-No me refería a eso mocoso- dejo salir con un suspiro tratando de controlarse, mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba asiento al lado del castaño.

-¿A qué se refería heicho? - pregunto el joven sentándose en la cama. El pelinegro se levantó, sacándose los pantalones, mientras el menor se recostaba sobre sus codos para tener una mejor visión, el ojioliva continuo y se bajo su bóxer lentamente, torturando un poco al ojiaguamarina. Cuando al fin la prenda llego al piso, subió a la cama de espacio, gateo un poco hasta llegar a más alto y se coloco a horcajadasaja sobre el, dejando que sus intimidades semis despiertas chocaran, sacandole un gemido quedadito al menor. -Nnhhgg... Levi... - y coloco sus manos al rededor de sus caderas, como suplicando mantener ese contacto.

-A esto me refería mocoso- comenzó y luego le saco la franela al menor y la arrojó al suelo -Te dejare estar arriba- termino sonrriendole con malicia y quitandose su camisa lanzandola al suelo también.

El castaño se incorporó ante la hermosa visión que tenia, el cuerpo de su heicho siempre era un deleite. El mayor paso sus piernas por los costados del mas alto al tiempo que enrredaba sus brazos en el cuello del ojiaguamarina, este lo abrazo, se abalanso a ese cuello blanquesino aspirando el aroma unos segundos para luego besarlo y morderlo, aferro sus manos a la espalda del mas bajo, acercando más sus cuerpos, subió hasta su oreja entre besos, tomo el lóbulo de la oreja del pelinegro con su lengua para encerrarlo entre sus labios chupandolo un poco y luego introduciendo la lengua en el panel de la oreja, causando un pequeño estremecimiento en el ojioliva. El menor delineo toda la mandíbula del mayor con suaves mordiscos hasta llegar a su boca, donde el pelinegro lo recibió gustoso. Volvieron a besarse con hambre y pasión, el mayor aprovechando su posición, cerro mas el agarre al cuello del menor, profundisando el beso, dominando como siempre dentro de la boca del joven, comenzó a mover sus caderas, en un vaivén lento y placentero, logrando sacar algunos gemidos de la boca del casataño los cuales quedaban atrapados entre sus labios. El menor termino el beso, por la falta de oxígeno, mientras el pelinegro sonrío ladino, colocando una de sus manos en el pecho del mas alto, tumbandolo a la cama, tomo sus manos y las apresó a cada lado de la cabeza del menor. Atacó la piel de ese joven cuello, combinando cada lamida, cada mordida con un movimiento de cadera que estaba volviendo loco al ojiaguamarina.

-¡nhhgg! ¡he-heicho!- gemía el menor ante las caricias expertas del pelinegro, mientras deslizaba sus manos por toda la amplia espalda. -aaahh... -

-¿Que sucede...- comenzó bajando sus besos hacia el pecho -mocoso... ?- atrapó una de las sensibles telillas del castaño, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente de placer.

-¡nnhhg~! ¡haaa...!- volvió a gemir cuando el ojioliva, atrapó con su boca el otro botón rosado mientras jugaba con sus dedos con el anterior. -¡nnhhg! ¡nnnh! ¡Le-le-vi~!-

-Mmm... - comenzó a penas sorriendo y subiendo hasta su oído para dejarle sentir su aliento -Si no lo dices correctamente, no lo sabré- termino introduciendo su lengua en el panel de la oreja, sacandole otro dulce gemido.

-Le-levi heicho... ¡por favor!- dejo salir el ojiaguamarina casi suplicando.

-oh... pero asi todavía no puedo entenderte- dijo el pelinegro con malicia comenzando otra vez un recorrido de besos. Bajo a su pecho, luego continuo por su marcado abdomen dejando algunas marcas rojas, que por la condición de titan del chico, probablemente desaparecerían en algunos minutos. Finalmente llego a la intimidad del mas alto, sonrío para si mismo al encontrarla bastante despierta, dejo sentirle su aliento, antes de comenzar a darle pequeñas lamidas, comenzando desde la base hasta el glande, deleitandose con cada gesto y bufido que soltaba el joven. Decidió torturarlo un poco más, continuando con las pequeñas lamidas, y suaves mordidas en la base, subiendo lentamente y bajando con pequeños besos.

-¡Nngghh~! ¡Le-Levi!- gimio desesperado.

-¿Dime Eren...?- pregunto comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente con su mano.

-He-heicho... por favor... ¡nngggh! ¡aahh...! ¡Lo necesito! -

-¿Que necesitas mocoso? - pregunto deteniendo sus caricias.

-Que se... lo meta... completamente... en su boca - respondió el menor con su respiración agitada.

-Buen chico... - dijo tomando la erección del joven atrapando por completo el glande en su boca, sacandole un sonoro gemido al castaño, que para placer del mayor, sonó unas octavas más arriba. Comenzo su trabajo, escuchando los gemidos que emitía el menor. Lo sacaba y lo introducía en su boca lentamente mientras aumentaba también la profundidad de la felación, provocando que el menor se retorciera por el placer que le estaba causando.

-Aaahh... ¡Nngghh!... - gimio el ojiaguamarina -Levi... si... si continuas... yo... - El pelinegro detuvo sus caricias en seco y aplico presión en ese punto clave, deteniendo las oleadas de pasión del menor, recibiendo un bufido descontento como respuesta.

-Mmm... - comenzó a penas sonriendo -No te he dado permiso de correrte- termino abalanzandose al cuello del castaño, mientras le pelliscaba las tetillas.

-Aaah... ¡Levi! ¡Levi! - gimoteo.

-Estas muy sensible hoy... - dijo el pelinegro sonriendo para si mismo, satisfecho con las reacciones del chico.

-Te extrañe mucho...- gimoteo agudo el ojiaguamarina, hechandole los brazos al cuello. El mayor lo vio unos segundos y luego lo beso lentamente, degustando cada milímetro de la boca de menor. Decidió terminar el beso, ya había perdido todo su autocontrol, se bajo del castaño y comenzó a acariciarlo por la parte interna del muslo, provocando que el menor abriera sus piernas. El pelinegro se acomodo entre ellas y volvió a besarlo mientras movía sus caderas.

-L-Levi... - gimió - ¡Nngghh!... ¡te... te necesito adentro!... - termino de gimotar mientras recibía todas las caricias del mas bajo.

-Mmmm... - comenzó riendo ladino -Estas bastante ansioso hoy-

-Heicho... - se quejo descontento, y el mas bajo entendiendolo perfectamente, le coloco 3 dedos sobre sus labios, los cuales comenzó a lamer enseguida hasta dejarlos bien empapados. El ojioliva reemplazo sus dedos por su lengua comenzando de nuevo un apasionado beso mientras introducia uno de sus dedos en el esfínter del menor, quien comenzó a gemir con desespero entre sus bocas terminando el beso bruscamente.

-¿Que sucede mocoso? - pregunto serio mientras introducia el segundo dedo, obteniendo un fuerte gemido del ojiaguamarina.

-¡aaahhhnngg! -

-¿Quieres relájate? - le espeto el pelinegro notando lo estrecho que estaba el mas alto.

-¡No... no... pu-puedo heicho!... due... le mu... cho... - respondió el castaño con esfuerzo.

El mayor bufo descontento levantándose del menor, y con un movimiento rápido lo tomo por la parte interna de las rodillas, levantandolo para rescostar el coxis del castaño en su pecho y aun sosteniendolo de las rodillas comenzó a lamer el esfínter del menor.

-¡AAAAHHH!- gimio el mas alto al sentir la atrevida lengua del ojioliva.

-Mmmm... Parece que te gusta... - dijo el mayor disfrutando de los sonidos agudos que emitía el menor. Solto el agarre de las rodillas, para separar un poco los glúteos del más alto y darle más pasó a su lengua, la cual entro por la cavidad del joven, y este dejo escapar otro delicioso gemido. Unos momentos después llevo un dedo a su boca empapandolo con saliva y comenzó a intercalar entre su lengua y su dedo. El menor mantenía sus ojos cerrados por el placer y para deleite del mayor, no dejaba de gemir y gimotear su nombre.

-¿Te gusta?... -

-nngh... ah... ah... si, si Levi-

El mas bajo ensalivo un segundo dedo, y lo introdujo en el ojiaguamarina empezando a simular embestidas y poco después, sintiendo que el menor estaba dilatando bien, hizo lo mismo con un tercer dedo.

-Levi... Le... Levi... por... favor... ya no aguanto... ¡nnngghh! ¡Métela! ¡aahh!- gimoteo suplicando.

El mayor sonrio ladino -Aguanta un poco mas, ya casi estas listo - respondió el pelinegro moviendo sus dedos un poco más rápido complaciendose con las caras que hacia el menor. Retiro sus dedos y bajo la cintura del castaño hasta tenerlo a la altura perfecta para rosar su entrada con su hinchado miembro que ya estaba rogando por atención, lo fue introduciendo poco a poco en esa estrecha cavidad, el joven se retorcia entre el dolor y el placer, apretaba fuertemente las sábanas entre sus dedos, como intentando esfumar un poco la sensación de dolor.

Cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro, el mayor no pudo esperar mas y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-¡Nnngghh...! ¡Heicho! - gimio unas octavas más arriba con dolor en su voz.

-Lo siento, pero ya llegue a mi limite... - dejo salir con un bufido y empezó a moverse más rápido.

-¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡Le... Leviiii!- dejo salir aun con tono agudo.

El ojioliva siguió arremetiendo contra el castaño, hasta que el menor comenzó a disfrutarlo también. Al poco tiempo sus movimientos se sincronizaron produciendo un inmenso placer para ambos. El mayor decidió cambiar la posición, tomo una de sus piernas y la levanto para dejar reposar la parte interna de la rodilla en su hombro, mientras la otra pierna quedaba extendida en la cama y el pelinegro entre ellas, proporcionandole embestidas más profundas. El menor gemia y chillaba ya sin cohibirse, estaba totalmente predio en el placer que le provocaba el pelinegro. Después de unos minutos el más bajo volvió a cambiar la posición sin salir del menor, colocandolo boca bajo, este se quejó con un gemido ronco por la brusquedad del cambio y luego chillo cuando el ojioliva lo tomo fuertemente de las caderas retomando el ritmo anterior de sus embestidas tocando esta vez su próstata.

-¡Ah! ¡Leviii~! - gimió unas octavas más arriba al sentir el constante contacto.

-Lo... encontre, ¿...cierto? – pregunto con su respiración agitada

-¡Ah! ¡ahnng! ¡Siiiii~!-

El mayor aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, haciéndolas mas cortas y mas certeras.

-¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡Levi! - gimoteaba el menor y el pelinegro sintiendo como se contraia, sabia lo que eso significaba. Se detuvo un momento y nuevamente lo volteo en un solo movimiento manteniéndose dentro del joven.

-¡Nnnhhggg! ¡heicho! ¡No te detengas!- se quejo descontento el menor gimoteando.

-No quiero... perderme... tu cara cuando... llegues... al orgasmo- le dijo como respuesta con su respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo físico.

A continuación lo sujeto de las piernas, doblandolas hasta que sus rodillas llegaron al pecho, dio algunas estocada al azar hasta que encontró otra vez ese punto que hacia delirar al menor, y nuevamente volvió a arremeter con penetraciones precisas, logrando arrancarle al menor esos gemidos agudos que tanto le gustaban. Continuo con ese ritmo hasta que comenzo a sentir su propio orgasmo venir. Sus embestidas comenzaron a ser mas rápidas y erraticas.

-¡Ahnngg! ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡Leviii~!- gimio mientras arqueaba su espalda llegando al orgasmo. Su semen se esparció por todo su abdomen y parte del pecho.

Por su parte el mayor continuo con sus arremetidas, teniendo de estimulante los gemidos del ojiaguamarina sin mencionar lo mucho que lo estaba apretando debido al orgasmo del castaño. Lo penetro unas cuantas veces y sintiendo sus propio clímax, dio una ultima estocada profunda corriendose dentro del menor con un gemido ronco. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, con sus respiraciones aceleradas e inconstantes, el menor mantenía su cabeza hacia atrás, aun intentando sobreponerse al inmenso placer que había tenido. El pelinegro salio lentamente del menor deshaciendo la posición y se acostó a su lado, el castaño se giro para quedar sobre su costado y acurrucarse en el pecho del mayor, quien lo recibió gustoso enredando sus brazos en la cadera del mas alto. Después de unos minutos cuando sus respiraciones por fin se normalizaron, el menor decidió hablar.

-Levi heicho... - comenzó tímidamente.

-Dime, Eren -

-No había dicho que me dejaría estar arriba? - pregunto haciendo círculos con su dedo índice en el pecho del mayor.

-Si, esa era la idea, hasta que comenzaste a suplicar que te la metiera - respondió el ojioliva tranquilamente cerrando los ojos.

-Pe-pero Levi... - se quejo - Pensé que si me dejarías... -termino haciendo un puchero.

-Otro dia mocoso, ahora duérmete! hoy tuve un día muy pesado- le espeto al mas alto mientras se acostaba también sobre su costado abrazando posesivamente al menor.

-¡Heicho...! -se quejo por ultima vez para luego cerrar sus ojos dejándose arrullar por el calor del mayor, y finalmente fue vencido por el sueño.

Al día siguiente, el pelinegro se despertó debido a los insistentes rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. Se incorporó en la cama, sintiendo como unos brazos resbalaban hasta caer en su regazo, seguidos de un bostezo.

-Buenos días Levi- saludo el joven incorporandose también. -¿Qué hora es? -

-Buenos días... - respondió con tranquilidad - Las 9 mocoso -

-¿¡Eeehh!? ¿Tan tarde? - grito intentando levantarse de la cama pero el ojioliva lo tomo de la muñeca regrasandolo a su lado.

-Deja de gritar, ¿No recuerdas que tienese el día libre? - le recordo el mayor en tono neutro.

El ojiaguamarina lo miro incrédulo unos segundos haciendo memoria y luego suspiro aliviado. -Tiene razón heicho... - afirmó sonriendo y se acurruco en el pecho del pelinegro. Luego se acordó de lo que hablaron la noche anterior y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el mayor echándole los brazos al cuello. -Heicho- comenzó ronroneado meloso -¿hoy si me deja metersela? - termino enrrollando sus brazos en el cuello del ojioliva.

El mayor tomo al castaño de la cintura y lo empujo con fuerza, quedando sobre el y entre sus piernas -Mmmm... estas diciendo que quieres que te la meta otra vez? - pregunto juguetón rosando su miembro en la entrada del menor –Vaya que eres lujurioso, mocoso-

-¡No! heicho... - se quejo forcejeando con el pelinegro tratando de invertir posiciones, pero no pudo contra el mayor -¡Levi! - se quejo finalmente cuando sus muñecas estaban a prisionadas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Cambie de opinión... - dijo sonriendo ladino y luego se levanto de la cama. -Tal vez algún día lo considere de nuevo - finalizó entrando al baño, dejando al joven un poco decaído en la cama, pero a los poco segundos asomo su cara por la puerta -¿Vas a venir o no? - pregunto un poco molesto.

-¡S-si heicho! - respondió el menor levantándose a prisa de la cama para ir a tomar una refrescante ducha con el ojioliva.

**Fin.**

Wow si llegaste hasta acá, gracias por leer esta pequeña historia sin sentido xDDD creo que solo quería hacer lemon y ya.

Si soy honesta, mi intención principal era poner a Heicho de uke xDDDD pero en algún momento no sé cómo la historia cambio y Levi no se dejó.

Bueno ya hable suficiente. De verdad muchas gracias por leer! ^0^


End file.
